The present disclosure relates to an electronic appliance, and specifically, to an electronic appliance having an improved structure enabling multi-image conversion.
Recently, demands of consumers for electronic appliances having various functions have increased significantly. Light diffusion and light reflection technology using various light sources and optical materials can be applied to display these various functions of electronic appliances on a display unit.
In general, electronic appliances employ a direct type display unit in which light emitting diodes (LED) are disposed at certain intervals on a rear surface of the display unit in order to display various functions on the display unit.
However, since each shape to be displayed on the display unit needs light emitting diodes (LEDs) disposed on the rear surface of the display unit in the direct type display unit, it is difficult to avoid production cost increase due to the increased number of light emitting diodes (LEDs). Also, when there is a deviation among the plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs), the optical quality becomes uneven and halftone may result.